friend or enemy? carlislealicejasper story
by ranielle1232
Summary: what if the cullens lose jasper? is alice responsible for his death? a carlisle-alice story   later in the story jasper-alice fluff story  PLEASE R


What if the cullens lose Jasper? How will Alice deal with it? Alice/carlisle/jasper story

**Just a possible story in my mind! **

**I do not own the characters of twilight.**

Friend or enemyThe hunt

Carisle sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair. His fingers ran through his hair when he sighed deeply. He felt tired from the days work at the hospital, he had barely time to spend some moments with his family. The vampire closed his eyes, he heard voices downstairs. Carisle recognized the voice of esme, trying to calm emmet down from his temper. At the tone of her voice, he knew she was dissapointed in Emmet, although the vampire couldn't here what they where talking about. Trying to ignore the fight downstairs, he heard another voice.

"Carlisle?"

a smile appeared on the vampires face when he opend his eyes. it was Alice, standing in the doorway of his room. The female vampire walked towards him. "what brings you here Alice?" she stopped a pace away from the older vampire when she squatted in front of him, her hands leaning against his knees. "is it okay if jasper and i go for a hunt tonight?"

carlisle bended his head, to face Alice's eyes. "you know it's the night from the wolves now, i don't think it's such a good idea." Alice sighed when she rised to her feet again: "i know, but Jasper and i want some time for our own and besides the wolves never enter the forest." Carlisle got out of his chair when he approached the window of his office. A moment of silence entered the room. "please Carlisle, we wont be gone long, i promise": alice said with a cute tone. The older vampire sighed. "be back around three o'clock."

"thank you thank you!: alice said happy when she gave her father a hug. Carlisle grabbed her in his strong arms. How could he say no to such a friendly face?

"you're the best.": she whispered.

She danced out of her father's office, ready to go on a hunt.

Alice soon realized that Carisle was right. It had been stupid just to go off on her own with Jasper in the middle of the night. She felt lost and alone in this strange world. Jasper climbed a tree with Alice behind him. Both vampires sat down on a brench, their eyes searching for a prey to kill. "over there.": jasper whispered, when he pointed for a deer on the slope of the hill. Both of them jumped down from the tree. The young vampires quickenend their pace to the slope of the hill. The deer didn't noticed the two vampires we're after him. "on tree, Alice.": jasper whispered. Alice nodded, both ready to chase the animal. When suddenly a big wolf jumped upon the deer. Within seconds the deer had been bitten in the neck and fell down as a doll on the ground. Jasper growled a littlebit. "that was our kill."

Alice seized jasper to her side when he wanted to jump up. "what are you doing? We'll catch another one." "no, they think everything belongs to them, it's our kill and i'll claim it, you go home and tell Carlisle i'll be there in an hour"

"no Jasper wait.." before Alice even could finish her scentense, Jasper was allready out of the bushes. Alice obbeyed her husband and ran as quickly as she could home. the vampire approached the wolf, who had torn the body to pieces. His mouth was red of blood. The wolf growled: "what do you want?"

. "i want my kill!": Jasper said brave. hearing these words, more wolves came out of the distance. "then you have to fight for it.": the packleader growled again, he lowered his body, ready to attack. Jasper stepped back but that moment the leader jumped towards him, growling out loud. The vampire duck aside. The big wolf missed and fell onto the ground. He crawled upon his feet, ready to attack again. Jasper knew this had no use, he couldn't fight them all. Then, the big wolf attacked again. Again Jasper jumped aside, pushing the wolf against a tree. "now we're getting somewhere.": the wolf laughed. The other animals growled along , lowering their bodies. A few of them attacked. Jumping to eachother, the vampire tried to push the big wolf again, but the packleader was too quick, he planted his claws into Jasper breast. The vampire led out a big scream! The scream entered the forest, it was so loud, so painfull, even Alice heard jasper's crie. She hesitated but she didn't look back. "he's okay.": she said to herself. The wolf let the vampire go, Jasper fell onto the ground. His breast was bleeding badly. "shouldn't you call for help? Maybe your girlfriend can help you out!": the wolf laughed. "i'm not affraid of you, you're just a dog": Jasper replied, struggling with breathing.

In the meantime.

Alice ran as fast as she could to the edge of the forest. When suddenly she bumped against one of the wolves. She smacked against the ground, when she first noticed what was in front of her. the vampire crawled back on her feet.

"if it isn't daddy's little girl." The grey wolf growled. "i do pitty your boyfriend though, he gave up so quickly..": the wolf growled, while circling the female vampire. Alice felt a temper she never felt before. Her eyes turned firy red of rage. The wolf stopped in front of Alice. "and now it's your turn.": he whispered. But then, before the wolf could even strike, Alice pushed the animal against a log. The wolf let out a whine, when he saw a cut on his shoulder. slowly he crawled on his feet again.

"i'll kill you for this!": he growled loudly! He lowered his body, eyes focusing on his prey...

alice quickly observerd her envirement. She saw trees, rocks and when she'd listen carefully she could here water! "That's it!": alice thought. "he can't see me in the fog!" within a flash Alice ran over to the rocks. The grey wolf chased her. he often tried to catch a vampire, but Alice was just a bit faster. If only she could keep this rate.

There it was, the waterfall.

The vampire quickly climbed up to some rocks. She looked back, the grey wolf was struggling to get up. "come down and fight me!": he growled. Alice ignored the wolf and eventually she reached the top. There was fog everywhere and Alice knew the waterfall's edge was very close. The vampire turned her head towards the noise. The wolf was allready there. Alice quickly layed her body down, hoping the wolf wouldn't smell her. "playing with the fog are we? Come out, show yourself!": the wolf barked. He stopped walking, flicking his ears, hearing for any sound of the girl. He heard the water flowing, he saw the fog dancing around him, but there was no sign of a vampire. Alice thought of a plan, what could she possibly do? "The cliff.. it'll echo everything i say!": alice thought. "here i am.": the vampire shouted! Her voice echoed in the valley..

Suddenly the wolf saw a shape. "now i've got you!": he growled. But when he charged, the shape wasn't there anymore! Again he heard her voice echoeing between the rocks. The grey wolf laughed:"i don't fall for your tricks, little girl!" the wolf stepped back, approaching the edge of the waterfall,waiting for any sign of the vampire. When suddenly, out of nowhere alice attacked! She jumped onto the wolf's back, trying to break his neck! The wolf growled out loud when he felt her nails cutting his skin! Trying to get Alice off, he rose to his backpaws! A big mistake.. the wolf lost balance! Both alice and the wolf fell of the edge! As soon as they fell alice let go and tried to grasp the edge, but it was too late.. a wolfs whine and a vampire's scream filled the forest this time..

So many things ran trough alice's mind when she fell down, her family, her life, Jasper. It seemed like ages when she finnaly felt the water covering her body. she held her breath for a while when she suddenly felt a sharp rock cutting trough her skin. The blue water turned red before her eyes, the moonlight on the surface faded away. She didn't had the power to swim up when she sunck only deeper to the bottom of the river. The vampire's sight faded slowly away, when she saw a dark shape approaching her under water. She felt a cold breeze upon her skin. Someone was pulling her out of the water. A few minutes later she felt mud underneath her body.

"alice, can you hear me?": a voice asked her. the vampire could hear the voice but she didn't had the strength to answer.

"she's not breathing.": the voice said again. Suddenly alice felt oxygen pumped into her longues and a shock ran trough her body. the girl coughed up the water she had swallowed. She took a big gasp of air. It felt like she haddn't breath for ages. She slowly opend her eyes. her sight was still hazy, but she recognized Carlisle and edward from there scent. "Car.. carlisle..": she whispered weak. She felt a cold hand ran trough her wet hair. "it's okay, we're gonna take you home." The female vampire nodded weakly and she felt how carlisle picked her up in his strong arms. Her head leaned against his breast. Alice closed her eyes and grabbed Carlisle thigthly, for the first time she felt safe again.


End file.
